Alku egy életért
by erdosidora
Summary: Egy újabb Lovino x Reader fic. Az eleje talán nem lesz olyan vészes, de ahogyan közeledünk a tetőponthoz a besorolás változhat! JAJ, képzeld: ólvasó-chan nemi identitást fog cserélni egy bizonyos olasz kedvéért! Ha kíváncsi vagy a részletekre csak olvass bele bátran! lesz majd ahol szakadni fogtok a kínos helyzetek miatt! :D


Alku egy életért

fejezet

Éppen a szépséges őszi tájat szemléltem elmerengve gondolataim útvesztőjében, amikor egy alakra lettem figyelmes szemem sarkából. Vajon mit vagy kit kereshet errefelé? Ez egy kevésbé látogatott része a parknak, ezért szoktam ide jönni, ha egy kis magányra vágyok, vagy csak szeretném végre kiengedni a hétköznapok bajait. Lehet, hogy ő is ezt akarja tenni? Ahogyan elnézem testtartását igen. Föl-le sétálgatott tanakodva, rövid mégis csillogó dús barna hajába belekapott egy gyengéd szellőcske. Jé… csak most vettem észre milyen bűvös varázslattal bírnak azok a hipnotikus zöld szemek és lám nem is kellett egy pillanat már a rabjuk voltam. Kár, hogy méreg öntötte el és mintha lett volna bennük egy kis magány és bánat is. Kedvem lett volna megölelni őt látván csügget tekintetét, de sajnos túl félénk vagyok hozzá.

Ahogy gondoltam ő nem vett észre, de hogyan is? Végig egy szomorúfűz alól nézelődtem lényére.

Kilépve fejemből hallottam, hangját is annak ellenére, hogy volt köztünk némi távolság. De ha egymagában van az ember vagy csak úgy hiszi megengedett a kiabálás, nem?

-Az Isten szerelmére, miért kell nekem ezt is elviselni! Nem elég, hogy neki jutott minden tehetség és

nonno(1.) összes figyelme és szeretete most ő az, aki előbb találta meg a boldogságot is! Milyen világban élek én, heh?! –nézett fel az égre kezeit hirtelen felemelve. –Miért nem adsz nekem valakit aki szeretne engem is?- keserves hangját hallván szívem fájdalmasan összeszorult közben szemeiből könnyek kezdtek folyni. –Ha ilyen életet szántál nekem, akkor inkább vedd is vissza, a francba! - ordította el magát.

Ekkor történt valami. Egy durranást hallottam és láttám a fiú kezei lehullottak majd összerogyott és egy fájdalmas puffanással találkozott a hűvös aszfalttal. Kikerekedett tekintettel rettegve rohantam oldalához, sietősen felkaptam őt a karjaimba és visszaszaladtam a fa rejtekébe. Karjaimban pihentettem fejét közben szólítgattam szipogva:

-Hé nehogy meghalj, hallod? Még túl fiatal vagy, tarts ki, kérlek! – hangomra kinyitotta álmosan a szemeit és elmosolyodott. Olyan jó pont ilyenkor nincs nálam telefon!

-Perché piangi per me, bella?(2.)- lélegzet vétele nehéz, akadozott volt. Kezét felemelte hasáról felfedve a hatalmas sebet és vérrel áztatott kezét, ingjét. –Non ne vale la pena.(3.) - Habár nem igazán vagyok jártas az olaszban mindenegyes szavát értettem, ami miatt megremegtem és erősebben magamhoz szorítottam haldokló testét.

-Come si potrebbe dire che? Devi essere una grande persona! Sono certo di questo!(4.)

\- sirdogálós kijelentésemet hallva szemei remegve kikerekedtek és újból könnybe lábadtak, de ennek ellenére mosoly szelésebb lett.

-Tu sei... la prima persona... che ha detto che.(5.)- mondta ahogyan szemei lassan lecsukódni készültek. Én csak fogaimat összeszorítva folyattam könnyeimet enyhén barnult arcára.- Grazie mille... Sono così grato...(6.) –utolsó szavait elharapta közben szemei lecsükódtak ahogyan heves lélegzete is semmivé lett.

-Te jó ég... ne... kérlek ne halj meg... –sopánkodtam mellkasára dőlve és erősen szorítottam ingjét.

-Mégis miért érdemelnéd ezt meg ... kérlek... bármit megteszek, csak nyisd ki újra a szemeidet...

-Valóban bármit megtennél érte?- kérdezte egy kíváncs hang a hátam mögül.

-Mi?- fordultam a hang felé. Egyszer csak a lehulló falevelek fényességgel összeálltak egy angyallá, de nem akármilyenné. Férfi volt, akinek kócos szőke haja. bozontos szemöldöke és világos zöld szemei voltak. Fehér rövid tógát viselt, kezében csillag alakú pálca figyelt. Kicsit sem nyújtott furcsa látványt a fickó…

-Azt kérdeztem tényleg bármit megtennél, hogy megmentsd a fiú életét?- köszörülte meg a torkát.

-Bármit!- válaszoltam rögvest határozottan.

-És miért?- kérdezte lenézően - hiszen alig ismered őt. – Kijelentése először meglepett engem is. Miért is akarom megmenteni ezt a fiút, akit alig egy órája ismerek …nem tudtam, de nem is baj, ezért egy megértő mosollyal a szívemhez emeltem a kezeimet és egy merengő,gyengéd mosollyal válaszoltam:

-Mert szerintem megérdemel még egy esélyt, hogy belássa nem hiába született erre a világra. Rá is vár egy szerető szív. Szavaimat hallván az angyal tekintete meglágyult és ajkai felfelé görbültek.

-Hiszek neked, ezért segítek neked megmenteni őt.

-Tessék? De hogyan?

-Képes vagyok őt visszahozni a halálból….- magyarázata miatt szemeimben felcsillant a remény, boldog lettem.

-… de cserébe férfivá kell válnod. – korai örömöm eliszkolt.

-Micsoda?!- háborodtam fel. Mi az, hogy férfi kell legyek? Én szeretek lány lenni: meséket nézni, sírni és szeretnék anyuka is lenni!

-DE! Ha sikerül, hogy 3 hónap alatt beléd szeressen tiszta szívből a fiú, akiért most küzdesz, megtörik a varázslat és újra nő leszel majd.

-Hmm… szóval el kell érnem, hogy belém essen és tiszta szeretettel megcsókoljon?

-Azt azért nem mondanám…- vakarta a fejét a fickó.

-Akkor… hogyan? – féltem feltenni a kérdést.

-Hát nemi aktus során törik meg csak… - szavai halkak voltak akár suttogás.

-Ho-ho-hogy mi?! Le kell feküdnöm vele, de mégis hogyan, ha mindketten férfik lennénk?! – ez egy kicsit magas nekem, mi a franc?!

-Van annak más módja is… -mondta piros arccal. Na kész nekem ennyi!

-És mi van , ha nem sikerül szerelembe esnie velem?- kérdeztem unott arccal.

-Akkor férfi maradsz életed végéig. - jelentette ki nemes egyszerűséggel közben pálcáját birizgálta.

Sokkoltan vettem tudomásul mi vár rám a közeljövőben, ha elfogadom az ajánlatát. De akkor ránéztem a holttestére : teste tehetetlenül támaszkodott a hideg padlónak ajkai résnyire nyitva voltak míg szeméből néhány könnycsepp még legördült. Megérdemli, hogy szeressék… Vállalnom kell a kockázatot!

-Rendben angyal, elfogadom az ajánlatodat! – nyújtottam felé a jobb kezemet határozottan. Eltökéltségem miatt elvigyorodott és kezet fogott velem.

-Arthur. Szólíts csak Arthurnak.

-Rendben van Arthur. Kérlek változtass át engem férfivá!- néztem szemeibe tüzes tekintettel.

-Igen is…

-[Teljes név].- nevettem egy aprót bizonytalanságán.

-Yes [név], my love.

Víííí! Első fejezet vége! Remélem tetszett( már ha olvassa is valaki…)

Mindenesetre én élveztem leírni. Kicsit olyan kis hableányos feelinge van

Olasz mondatok:

bocsi de az olaszom nem valami fejlett így nagy része google fordító

nagypapa

Miért sírsz miattam, gyönyörűség?

Nem éri meg.

Hogy mondhatsz ilyet? Te is egy nagyszerű ember vagy! Ebben biztos vagyok!

Te vagy az első ember, aki ezt mondta nekem.

Nagyon köszönöm. Hálás vagyok.


End file.
